Ginny and anybody
by Gennilouise
Summary: Ginny hurt, from the inside out. She didn't understand how she got this far; she didn't know how to continue. (Gin/Nev) (Gin/3Harry) (rated for SH,ED and suicide - oh and sexual content!)


I OWN NOTHING J. K. ROWLING OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>Ginny had been crying, Ginny had been crying for a long time, she didn't know why or how, but she felt something deep inside of her snap, she'd been away from her secret love for six months, and he hadn't returned her letters, she didn't think he loved her any more, and she needed to feel loved, he'd gone to his aunt and uncles house, but she needed him near her, so she could feel his warmth, she needed someone, to make her feel loved, and Harry wasn't there. Ginny grabbed her jean skirt, and her low cut, midriff showing top, both black in colour, put her lipstick in her bag, along with her foundation, and other make up, she grabbed her brush and smoothed out her hair, looked in her mirror this was more a formality or routine than anything, she hated the way she looked no-matter what. She put a long sleeved cardigan on and some cotton tights on underneath, putting a big jacket on over the top, to hide her look from her parents, doing this she noticed her puffy red eyes had gone down, so she went to her door, purse in hand, and went to the lounge. "Hey Mum, I'm going to go see Neville, to help him practice his flying, bye!" she said before jumping into the fireplace and floo'd to Neville's house, she was greeted by Neville's Grandmother, knowing Neville for quite some time, she'd spent time at his house with his Grandmother. "Hello Ginny dear, Neville's in his room, if you want to go see him, I'm just popping into town, wont be long!" Ginny smiled and walked towards the stairs, Neville's Grandmother floo'd to Diagon Ally.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny bounced up the stairs to his room, she opened the door and found Neville lying on top of his bed with a magazine in his hands and his hands down his pants, "GINNY! DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK!" "no, not really, but I do have perfect timing." she said as she removed her jacket, long top, and tights, then she walked towards his bed, he put the magazine down and moved to pull his pants up a bit, but Ginny stopped him, placing a hand on his wrist, she leaned close to his face and kissed him, tenderly, "Ginny, you kissed me?" Ginny nodded, "and that's not all that's going to happen, you're going to pull your hands out of your pants and ask me to join you, then, you're going to fuck me senseless, after a bit of foreplay." Neville's eyes went bold, but he nodded, "Want to join me?" he said quietly, "certainly," Ginny said as she stepped up onto the bed, "Are you going to start?" Ginny said, "I don't know how," said Neville, looking away a little, "Then I will." she said, moving herself onto him, lifting his top over his head, kissing his chest, nipping at the skin a little, Neville lifted Ginny's shirt off her, then ran his hands down her arms, reaching her underarm, he slid them down her body to her bottom, putting his hand on the curve of her ass, he could feel she wasn't wearing any panties, so he thought he might try his luck, moving his hand to her inner thigh, he lifted it up to her opening, feeling around for the right spot, he heard Ginny giggle, "I like your warm hands," she said, just as he found her right spot and entered her, he heard her gasp and buck her back as she was on top of him, after a few moments of nervousness, he found his way, and Ginny found she was enjoying it, she didn't even have to pretend to enjoy it, like she did with Seamus, and all the boys in the years above her, she'd managed to do every boy in the years above her, excluding her brothers or Harry, in the time of the holidays, one everyday, sometimes even three in a day if she was feeling lonely. But told every one of them, they weren't allowed to tell, and charmed them so they couldn't. even though the slithyns protested against that, they couldn't say anything.<p>

* * *

><p>But this time, she didn't imagine herself with Harry, she imagined herself with Neville. Ginny came then flopped down onto Neville's chest, "oh Neville! What will we do with you?" she said as she moved down to his pants slowly, removing them from him, and placing him in her mouth to get hard, then removing him from her mouth, just teasing him and hovering above him. "I like being on bottom, flip."she said, he did just that, then she slid underneath him, his face meeting hers, and he leant his knees on the bed, looking at her face before entering her, he gasped as he felt himself inside her, he wasn't sure what to do, Ginny inhaled deeply feeling her emptiness being filled, seeing his unsureness she spoke up, "look at me Neville, just look me," he again did just as she said, as her screams and squeals began to fill the room, she began to scream out his name, louder and louder, seemingly calling for more, but after Neville picked his pace up, they both reached peak simultaneously, he kissed her lips tenderly as he flopped down, allowing his juices to fill her, he held her in his arms, as he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, Ginny smiled, pressing her own tongue in his mouth, allowing them to tango, Neville ran one of his hands through her hair, and the other to her chest, she had not been wearing a bra, he clutched her breast in his hand, and felt her warm to his touch, they had been playing tonsil hockey for a few minutes when Neville had recharged enough for a second round he had removed himself from her as they kissed, but now he removed himself from the kiss, "What was that noise?" Ginny said, "Don't worry, Nan's gone to the shops, and wont be back for ages, we're home alone." Ginny smiled and felt him enter her again, his hard length made her groan, and soon his movements had her yelping, but when he began thrusting himself into her hard and fast they both began to reach peak again, Ginny was calling out his name loudly, he moved his lips to hers, and silenced her, pulling back his hot breath warmed her neck, her senses were tingling, she began to call again, yelling out his name, the squeaky bed was moving with every thrust, so they hardly heard the footsteps on the stairs and the bedroom door open, "AHH!" Screamed Neville's nan, Neville turned his head to see her, his cum exploding into Ginny again before passing out onto Ginny's chest, Ginny shook him awake, and kissed him on the lips, much to the disgust of his Nan, "Not even married..." she muttered to herself, "Obliviate." Ginny said calmly, pointing her wand at Nan, then leading Neville's Nan out of the room, causing her to forget all about the little walk in, in fact, causing her to forget Ginny coming over today at all, then Ginny stepped back into the room, seeing Neville changing, "see you later Neville," she said before kissing him, then she put her clothes and apparated home, nobody in the family noticed her missing, nobody but Molly that is.<p>

* * *

><p>Molly knew Ginny was upset about Harry, but she wasn't happy with Ginny's behavior. Disappearing for hours, coming home, sleeping for hours, not eating with the family not telling anybody where she went. Although Ginny always went from her room (so no-one saw her) Molly had a bad feeling about it. Ginny turned in her room tears pouring down her face and moved to her bed, slipping her skirt off and sinking under the covers, she cried for only a few moments before she fell asleep. Ginny had very little energy these days. Not even enough to notice her mother sitting at her desk in the middle of her room. Molly had tears in her eyes, seeing Ginny so destroyed, she sat down on Ginny's bed and watched her sleep, "Don't do it Ginny, you're stronger than this!" she whispered. But soon Ginny was crying in her sleep again, shouting and calling for him, Harry. Throwing her arms about, Molly tried to wake her and calm her, but it didn't work, all she got, was the visibility of seeing the large prominent scars on her arms, and new fresh cuts, still open. Molly didn't know what to do, so she body binded Ginny, and began healing the cuts, hoping no-body else had seen them.<p>

* * *

><p>Molly didn't understand what was wrong, she'd tried to show Ginny she cared but it didn't seem to work anymore, she'd bake her favorites for her, but Ginny would just say she "wasn't hungry". She'd heal her cuts, but Ginny just cut more, she'd try to talk to her, but Ginny didn't want to talk. Molly was her mother, but had no clue how to help her. She finished healing her cuts, but had read some of the ones on her wrists before healing them, words were carved, words like "Stupid", "lazy", "fat", and then "not good enough" and "slut" were written all over her, Molly cried and unbound Ginny and sat back down, Ginny was restless in her sleep, tossing, turning and screaming, Molly put silencers on the room, not wanting others to hear her cries. Molly didn't sleep, not even a little, so when Ginny woke, pulled a blade from under her pillow, and began slitting her wrists as if it was part of her routine, Molly stood crying and ran to stop her, Molly grabbed Ginny by her hands, suddenly noticing how skinny she was, and forced her to drop the blade. Ginny began rocking, it was like se didn't even know Molly was there with her. "Listen to me Ginny! I love you! Please stop this! Please!" but she wouldn't, Molly let go of her hands and picked up the blade, and destroyed it. Then she moved to the door and called to Arthur, he came running down the stairs, "Call St Mungoes. Now. Ginny's unwell and needs help." Arthur left, and Molly rejoined Ginny who had fallen unconscious on the floor. "everything is going to be fine my dear, everything is going to be fine."<p>

* * *

><p>Hours later, Ginny woke up in the hospital. She looked around but didn't really care, she'd woken up in strange rooms, pretty much daily, a hospital, was no different. Until somebody began shining a light in her eyes that is. Ginny tried to close her eyes and avoid the light, but somebody was holding them open, Ginny blinked a few times, getting a good look she realized where she was, and obviously what'd happened, she figured she'd passed out, due to hunger, drugs, lack of blood, or a combination. Words began to fill her ears, all at once, it was like a car crash - all this noise colliding. She realized she was being spoken to and tried to focus on the sound, "You - blood - intoxicated - very - weight - food - hospital - name?" Ginny couldn't make it out well enough to understand, but gathered the last part, "I'm Ginny." she managed, "Good -damage -injury - self - addiction - medication?" "Sleep." Ginny said as darkness claimed her again. Ginny felt like she could sleep for days, she didn't want to open her eyes, even when the doctors forced her to wake up, she'd just drift off again. She didn't know how long it had been since she'd sat up, or stood on solid ground. She hadn't heard Harry's voice at all lately. She decided today, she'd open her eyes, and see how bad things were. So that's exactly what she did. Opening her eyes she didn't expect to see what she saw. Without her usual glamour charms on, Ginny could see the harsh reality that was her. She'd done it to herself, but she didn't care. There were no mirrors or scales in sight, so she couldn't check herself truly, but just seeing her arms was enough for her to know. She must've really crossed a line.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny felt weak. Weaker than she had ever before, she lifted herself into a sitting position, and took it all in. The awful smell from too much cleaning solution, the pale blue walls with 'inspirational' quotes on them the awful clashing curtains on the window that was letting in far too much light for Ginny's liking. After not too long a nurse came in to take Ginny's vitals. "Hi" Ginny managed, "Oh hello! Nice to see you're awake, how are you feeling?" Ginny ignored the nurse's pleasantries, "How long have I been here?" "Not too long, your Mother should be back soon, she went to get more coffee." Ginny ignored the nurse's pleasantries again, "How long have I been here, and how long till I can leave?" the nurse sighed "You've been an emergency patient since the beginning of october, then you were moved up here mid September and it is currently December 29, you will be required to stay until you are able to be a functioning human being. You were brought in, severely anorexic, with many drugs in your system and with self inflicted injuries, some of which required serious treatment. You were put into an induced coma, and your heart failed due to lack of nutrience to keep it going, you were kept alive by machines and surgeries, along with some seriously powerful magic. You are incredibly lucky to be alive." Ginny smiled "Thank you, for telling me the truth." "Now, are you going to cooperate and eat, or are we going to keep feeding you through a tube?" "probably best through a tube, I don't really want to eat." "Right, thank you, for telling the truth." Ginny hadn't realised the seriousness of it all, but she knew she couldn't stay awake to find out. Ginny lay down and went back to sleep as the nurse left.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny woke a few hours later to the sound of Molly's voice, gradually she opened her eyes, but she didn't see what she expected to this time either, he mother was stick thin, and had bags the size of santa's sack under her eyes, filled with worry and lack of sleep. "Hi" Ginny began again, Molly looked up to Ginny's face, with such relief, "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that lately, my dear!" Molly said as she hugged Ginny's tiny frame. "How was christmas?" Ginny said, "ah, good, yes, we, ah, we didn't have the usual family, ah, christmas." "Because of me?" Ginny said, "No dear! Not you! It's not your fault! We ah, we couldn't afford it this year." Ginny looked shocked, "But Harry-" "Harry couldn't pay for it my dear, we couldn't let him do that anymore," Ginny looked shocked, "He, we, well, it's that…" "Spit it out Mum." Ginny said bluntly, "He's got others to pay for christmas for now." "What?" said Ginny, "He, He's become a father, to, a few children. Quite a few." "How many…" Ginny whispered, "eight, he became involved with some women in the movement, he, he has eight sons, and more on the way." "Shit. Sucks to be him." Ginny said. "Ginny! You're not shocked by this?" "Mum, Harry, he's Harry this was bound to happen, he was bound to do that, I've moved on too." Molly looked shocked, "Yip, me and the hospital have got a real thing going on here." Molly gave Ginny a sly look, "Not funny." "Yes it is." And Ginny made a remarkable recovery, married Neville and lived happily ever after.<p>

* * *

><p>No. No she didn't, Ginny didn't live happily ever after, she had addictions and diseases she had to live with for the rest of her life. Ginny was diagnosed as infertile, due to her severe anorexia, and so decided to devote he life to children. She became a teacher at hogwarts, for the orphanage which had opened due to the huge need with so many dead after the war at hogwarts. Ginny lived her life to the fullest, until her death at the age of 31, due to heart failure. Her addictions and ailments never stopped her in being the best person she could be, she did even manage to start a new life for herself. Ginny and Neville married on Ginny's 20th birthday, Harry was not invited.<p> 


End file.
